stitchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirsten Clark
Kirsten Clark is the main character on Stitchers. She is portrayed by Emma Ishta present day and in flashbacks by Kaylee Quinn. Biography Kirsten is a highly intelligent and emotionally distant computer science grad student recruited into a covert government agency to be ‘stitched’ into the minds of the recently deceased, using their memories to investigate murders and decipher mysteries that otherwise would have gone to the grave. Physical Appearance Kirsten is a 5'10, blonde hair with brown eyes. Series Season 1 A Stitch in Time The series begins with Kirsten already undergoing her first stitch into the mind of a young man, Peter Brandt, who died from an explosion in his apartment. She learns very little before the memory ends with the bomb exploding. Earlier in the day Kirsten is defending herself from accusations of sabotaging her roommate Camille's project during a meeting with Dean Hardwyck. Unable to disprove the charges against her, she accepts her suspension while fixing Camille's project. thumb|leftKirsten is stopped outside by Detective Fisher who informs her of Ed Clark's death by apparent suicide. She shows little outside reaction to seeing Ed's body, and declines needing to spend any time alone to grieve, but his death does trigger a memory of a young Kirsten watching as her biological father walks out of her life, leaving her to live with Ed Clark, a family friend. She is cold and distant toward Ed, refusing a comforting hand as she stares intently out the window, determined to make her father turn around to look at her one last time. The flashback reiterates the lack of connection that Kirsten feels toward Ed, but she disagrees with Fisher's assertion that Ed committed suicide. She questions why he was shot in the chest instead of the head, with his non-dominant right hand, and demands to see the crime scene photos. When denied, she resolves to get access to them herself, first by asking her roommate Camille, who refuses, and finally by breaking into the dean's office to use his computer. thumb|rightthumb|right Shortly after accessing the police server, Kirsten is apprehended by unknown government agents and brought before Maggie Baptiste, leader of the clandestine "Stitcher" program. Kirsten's medical condition makes her the perfect candidate for the program and after meeting with the rest of the team, she undergoes the stitch seen at the very start. During the stitch, Kirsten learns that Peter died intentionally in the explosion and set other bombs as a revenge plot. With the assistance of Cameron and Camille, Kirsten locates and defuses the final bomb just before Fisher shows up. Maggie saves Kirsten from being arrested and convinces Kirsten to stay with the program so she can stitch into Ed Clark, who the agency also believes did not commit suicide. A Stitch in Time In the pilot episode Kirsten meets Cameron for the first time and finds him dorky and weird. Kirsten during the stitch touches something and feels different. After stitching for the first time, Kirsten becomes effected by experience and kisses Cameron and collapses into his arms. She awakes in pyjamas and in Cameron's apartment. She freaks out and slaps Cameron. Who informs her she passed out and a girl from the lab changed her into the pj's. After Maggie doesn't allow Kirsten to stitch back in she decides to take matters into her own hands and Cameron tags along. They solve their first murder showing that they make a great team. Friends In Low Places Cameron is concerned that Kirsten touched something the last time she stitched as she wasn't supposed to be able to. She asks Cameron if what happened to Marta will happen to her but is ok with continuing. Before sticking into Ed's mind they are stopped and put on a more pressing case, pissing Kirsten off. While working on the case Kirsten lies to Cameron making him take her to the crime scene which makes him mad. He tells her that they need to trust each other if they are going to work together. She responds saying that they are no co-workers or teammates but she needs him to find out what happened to Ed and then she is done with him. Which visible hurts him. They later go to a rave and dance together to blend in. Connection The episode starts with Kirsten and Cameron being mugged. Kirsten asks the mugger if he killed the victim (flash forward). As Kirsten is going through Ed's stuff she finds a really cool old stereo which Linus asks if he and Cameron can come over and help the girls install it. To which she denies. Cameron thinks that the murder is the victims husband but Kirsten is positive it isn't because of how much he loved his wife. She later tries interrogating the husband and makes a mess out of the situation. Cameron asks her why she did that and she says that she feels connected to him somehow (a side effect from the stitch). Later Kirsten asks to stitch in again to which Cameron says that she can't separating emotions. Kirsten asks about his outburst on people getting hurt. Which he tries to brush off and allows her to stitch. Cameron talks to Maggie about Kirsten and she reminds him that what happened to Marta will not happen to Kirsten as she is different. At the end of the episode Cameron asks if she is ok. She asks him if that was what love is -- intense connection than heartbreaking loss and then asks if it is all worth it. Cameron responds "It is better to have loved and lost" but doesn't know but asks to let him know when she finds out. I See You Cameron wakes in his bed stressed out. He calls Kirsten and he asks where’s the cheery hello but she asks why he’s calling instead of coming into the lab. He says she’s not a morning person and she says she’s not anytime.He asks how her physical went with Ayo and she says she has a giant pain in her ass then says she’s fine. He says his neighbor is stealing his magazines. He says the guy below him in his old place refuses to put his name on the mailbox and the guy takes them. Kirsten says to man up and go get his magazines and he says to look for his head in the guy’s freezer if she doesn’t hear from him in an hour. Cameron goes downstairs to talk to Robbie, the neighbour and finds him dead. Cameron worries that since he used to live there if maybe he was supposed to be the target. The team begins to suspect that the victim was a "peeping tom" and crash at Cameron's house to monitor what the victim was looking at. Kirsten feels like Cameron is smothering her since he got that phone call. He says he’s being responsible but she says she’s not his responsibility. He says it’s his job to keep her safe in a stitch. She says she knows all the risks but he says she doesn’t. Kirsten later, thanks Cameron for going through with the stitch when he didn’t want to. He says wow. She says he must think she’s an awful person. He says he thinks she’s pretty great. The episode ends with the team having celebratory drinks at Cameron's apartment. Kirsten goes to bring Cameron in to have a drink with them and she spots him in a towel through the gap in the door. He sees her watching. He looks directly at her and she stares back. He goes over closer and then she sees tears in his eyes. He closes the door in her face. She walks away uncertain about what happened and confused. She goes back to have the drink with the others. A Stitcher in the Rye Kirsten discovers that the disk contains the algorithm for the stitchers program on Ed’s computer. She takes this new information over to Cameron’s and when he accuses her of simply taking the hard copy from the office, Kirsten sideswipes him accusing him of being behind the leak. Cameron later comes to Kirsten's rescue when she calls him and he overhears Marta talking to her. Marta pulls out a gun and points it at both of them. Marta then receives a phone call and leaves the house. She is gunned down by police. Back at the lab, Kirsten unsuccessfully tries to comfort Cameron, who assures her that he’s okay for now. He might not be okay in the future, but not being okay after something like this is a sign that he’s human and that he’s not been fully swallowed up by the program. He still envies her, though, as Kirsten is able to process trauma much more readily and doesn’t feel the weight of the emotional baggage that comes from the non-stitching aspects of being in the program. Finally Stitchers begins at Marta’s funeral. Cameron places flowers at her grave. Kirsten thinks about taking flowers to her mother's crypt when she was young with Ed. She walked away and left Ed there. Now, she stands by Cameron and asks if he’s okay. He asks how she is. She says she wishes Marta was still alive so she could ask her about the things she was telling her about the Stitcher program and that they’re being used for something else and that they all may be in danger. The Root of All Evil Cameron finds out the Kirsten has a boyfriend and is visibly upset about this. He tries to talk to her about Liam and the difficulty of long distance relationships, though Kirsten’s lack of time recognition means that she never misses him. Kirsten is busy having sex with Liam and misses at least five calls from Cameron before the latter shows up at her doorstep. Cameron immediately becomes intimidated when he sees that they had sex and that Liam is a well-built do-gooder who knows how to make mushroom risotto. He doesn’t have the time to stew in his insecurity, though, as he and Kirsten rush back to the lab in order for her to get another stitch in. Later Cameron talks to Linus about Liam and is worried she will get hurt. He then goes on about Liam’s perfect smile, perfect abs, and do-gooder status. To try to prove that Liam isn't all that he says he is Linus searches the internet and finds nothing to prove that he isn't what he says he is. Making Cameron more upset. Fire in the Hole Stitchers begins with Kirsten heading down into the lab. She finds alarms blaring and red lights flashing. It looks like a disaster. She asks what’s up and Cameron says they need her help. He runs her into another room and down a hall – he says they’re running out of time. It’s a surprise party for her birthday. Everyone is there even Maggie and Camille. They have two brains on her cake connected by lights. Kirsten says surprise anything doesn’t work on her. Kirsten talks to Camille about Liam proposing to her and then realizes that she was telling her over an open communication line (everyone heard, including Cameron). Cameron says to tell him in person once she decides if she's engaged, not over an open channel. After the stitch, they all become infected by the virus the victim was carrying. Cameron asks Kirsten if she’s going to call Liam and she says she never gave him an answer. She’s focused on the problem at hand. Cameron says since it may be their last fight and talks to her about the proposal. He says even if she doesn’t want to marry Liam she should call him. Kirsten says she doesn’t plan on dying so doesn’t need to make the call. Cameron calls his mother who is brisk and sort of rude. She asks if he is ok and he tells her he is fine. She also asks if it was worth it. (not accepting a important position and choosing stitchers) He looks at Kirsten and says yeah. Kirsten and Cameron go over some data. Cameron tells her to say goodbye to Liam but she says she did when she left for work. Cameron says they may die and it’s kind of a big deal. He slaps the computer shirt and says he had heart surgery at 10 and almost didn’t survive. He says his parents over-protected him from everything about it. He says the scar is a constant reminder of how fragile life is and how fragile his parents thought he was. Kristen says he has proved them wrong several times over. He then solves the formula for the cure of their infection. She hugs him and says he is a genius. They all survive and Cameron is happy she is ok. Future Tense Liam finds a text on Kirsten's phone saying that Maggie is looking for her. She lies to Liam and heads to the lab. Cameron asks about the proposal and she tells him she hasn't responded yet. In the stitch the victim's partner tells Kirsten she needs to know herself before she can share her life with someone and that Cameron he has a sensitive heart and must protect it. So she gives him a crystal. After a second stitch Kirsten sees Cameron in the capsule where they keep stitch corpses and she panics. Liam later shows up while they are on the mission and acts jealous of Cameron and says he texts her at all hours. Liam says they need to go home but she says she can’t go and he walks out again. Outside, Cameron tells Kirsten she’s avoiding Liam. At the end of the episode Kirsten declines the proposal and they break up. Cameron comes over later to comfort her and she insists she’s already over it. He says the premonition thing was crazy. He holds out the rock Jessica gave him and offers it to her to protect her heart. Full Stop Kirsten, Camille, and Fisher are drinking at a bar. Cameron shows up late and the girls decide to go to the bathroom. While in there they hear gun shots and come out to find Fisher shot and Cameron unconscious (Kirsten calls his name and holds his hand...awww). Since Cameron is out they cannot stitch the victim and are sent home. But, instead of going home Kirsten goes to the hospital to see Cameron. Next day, Cameron heads to the lab – he’s on his feet and better. The others are shocked he’s there. He says all he remembers was shots then waking up in the hospital. Later in the episode, Cameron says he may have seen the license plates and it’s in his head and says she’s going to stitch in and find it. She says he’s not dead and Cameron says the chemical will stop his heart for four minutes and she can stitch in. He says Ayo can then jump start his heart and they’ll know who the big bad is. Everyone says that they won't do it but he injects himself anyways saying that he has to keep her safe. The group have four minutes before he cannot be revived. They stitch Kirsten into Cameron. Les says to start the protocol. Kirsten says to hurry and stitch her in. She hops in the tank and they load him into the capsule. Maggie curses at Les and Camille calls to have the defibrillator ready and charged. They stitch her in. Camille put her into the wrong part of his memory. Kristen says to move her and she skips around in his memories. It’s all about Kirsten. She says she’s all over the place and they are down to two minutes. Camille moves her and she’s outside the restaurant. She sees Barbiero and says everything is blurry. Linus says his brain is pushing back and that’s why. She gets pulled to a memory of Cameron as a kid at the hospital.She’s in Cameron's Memories. The nurse says it’s against the rules to walk around and he thanks her when she say she can anyway. Then we see him outside her mom’s room and she’s there with her dad. He asks her what she’s doing and she’s painting her mother’s nails. She tells him they were in a car crash and asks why he’s there. He says he had heart surgery. They talk as her dad sleeps. Kirsten looks at her parents then the young her starts crying and Cameron says she’ll be fine then says her dad is really smart. He says to trust him. Camille says to bounce and she does. They all run to revive Cameron. Ayo starts the process. Kirsten begs him to wake up. He flatlines. When Darkness Falls: (Halloween Special) After stitching Kirsten finds herself panicked and constantly seeing the dead victim everywhere. Kirsten is too scared to sleep and immediately heads over to Cameron’s place. She doesn’t believe in ghosts, but she’s freaked out after seeing a dead guy outside her house. She needs chocolate hazelnut spread to calm her down. Cameron is worried about Kirsten. He assures her that this Devon ghost is just an image that is lingering in her subconscious. Kirsten decides to spend the night at Cameron's place. She takes his bed and Cameron takes the couch. Kirsten has a nightmare of being in the stitch lab and the fish tank filling with blood. Kirsten gets up and sees Devon outside Cameron’s door.Kirsten, armed with a kitchen knife, wakes Cameron up. Cameron goes out, but doesn’t see anyone in the hall. He’s still convinced Kirsten is seeing Devon’s ghost because of work induced stress. Kirsten asks Cameron to stay with her. In an adorable Camsten moment, Kirsten falls asleep in Cameron's arms. Detective Fisher wakes Cameron up with an early morning phone call. He is upset because he is holding a sleeping Kirsten in his arms. Kirsten is jumpy when they get to the cadaver lab. She denies that the case is getting to her. She didn’t get much sleep because Cameron snores. Season 2 2.0 Kirsten panics and feels fear for the first time that she can remember as she anticipates losing Cameron. Cameron passes away and the doctors call his time of death. Kirsten freaks out at this and insists that they try again one more time. Nothing happens. Kirsten breaks down and buries her face in Cameron's chest. Suddenly, Cameron's arm moves. He asks Kirsten to please tell him that they got the license plate. She laughs and says no and Cameron jokes that he's not going to do this again. He later asks Kirsten what she saw when she was in her head. Kirsten reminisces on the many memories of herself which showed her that Cameron loved her and the shocking memory, that Cameron and Kirsten had met as children. Just as she's about to tell him about it all, he falls asleep. Kirsten goes to visit Cameron at the hospital again and is surprised to see that he's out of bed and completely back to his perky self already. As Cameron puts it, "death agrees with me." Meanwhile, Kirsten is struggling to understand why she suddenly is experiencing feelings like a normal person now. She felt fear for Cameron, sadness, and possibly even love. Later, Kirsten still struggles to understand what's going on with her newfound feelings. She talks about it with Cameron and speculates on a theory -- since she lost her feelings and gained temporal dysplasia as a result of being stitched into a live person (her mother), maybe doing it again with Cameron fixed this for her. Cameron agrees that this is a likely reason for this. Kirsten isn't sure she's comfortable with these new feelings and struggles to see how she'll manage them. We can already see her going from sad to scared to angry quite drastically throughout the episode. Cameron and Kirsten talk about not only the changes that Kirsten has undergone, but Cameron as well. Kirsten worries after seeing Cameron be a little reckless lately that he's changing and becoming someone unpredictable. Cameron explains that since he came back from the death, he's not going to let fear hold him back anymore. This change is positive, just like the one Kirsten is going through, he assures her. "Cameron 2.0," he says. Kirsten remains uncertain. Cameron later insists to Kirsten that he had no idea about Ed and he's been nothing but honest with her. Kirsten tells him that everyone has secrets, why should he be any different? Cameron challenges this by reminding her that she was inside his head and asks what she found in there that he was keeping from her. Kirsten remembers again, all of the memories in Cameron's head about her. Still, she chooses not to bring this up and tells him there was nothing. Hack Me If You Can Kirsten and Cameron talk and she’s upset about Ed and her father possibly calling her “the asset.” She says she needs to find her father. Cameron is looking for a motorcycle. She says he has a death wish. He tells her to hop on behind him and he makes motor sounds.The sales chick comes over and says they’re the hottest couple ever. Kirsten says he died last week then decided he wants a motorcycle. He buys it – Kirsten is shocked. Kirsten says he’s young for a midlife crisis. Cameron says they have to go to work and asks her to hold it for him. Later at Kirsten’s place, she takes a call from Cameron and tells him she lost the lead on her dad after he got to the airline terminal. Kirsten and Cameron end the episode having a heart to heart while handcuffed to a bench in the LAPD. She is worried about him and thinks that he has been acting erratic lately. Is he is trying to impress her? Cameron explains that it is not about her, he just doesn’t want to live life afraid anymore. The move closer to each other during the conversation and he grabs her knee. The One That Got Away After Cameron is held at gunpoint Kirsten storms in and hugs him asking if he is ok. He says now I am!! The 2 Deaths of Jamie B. Kirsten having feelings has made things awkward with Cameron. Cameron later asked her why she hugged an older man. Kirsten just said it felt it was the right thing to do. And another thing that felt like it was the right thing to do was the kiss they were about to have that was unfortunately ruined by Linus. Later Cameron walks Kirsten home and asks if she is ok. She tells him that she doesn't think it's fair to make him wait. He asks if she doesn't want him to wait. She says that she never wants things to be awkward between them and that she wants to protect their friendship. He asks if that is all that they are (moving closer to her). She says no that he is her best friend. He is extremely hurt by this and walks away. The Dying Shame Kirsten tells Cameron he can talk about Nina (his new girlfriend) with her since it is super awkward when he doesn't. He says he feels weird talking about another girl. She says their friends and she is totally cool with it. He says that he thinks Kirsten will like her and that they should meet. Kirsten makes an excuse to change the topic. He tells her is is worried about her obsession and she says that Nina and him should come over for dinner so that she can meet her. Nina and Cameron show up to Kirsten’s and Cameron is nervous but denies it to Nina. Kirsten answers the door and they over talk each other nervously, Nina says she’s glad Kirsten can’t cook so she’s not perfect at everything and says Cameron can’t stop talking about her and says he loves working with her and called her brilliant and tall (weird). While Nina uses the restroom Kirsten tells Cameron she likes Nina. Cameron thanks Nina for coming and she mentions the wall and then asks if Kirsten approves of her. He says yes and Nina says Kirsten is awesome. Later he tells her to let him in and she tells him she can take care or herself and that Nina is the one that needs him. Pretty Little Lawyers Cameron tells Kirsten that she can still talk to him about anything. She says she know and he responds that nothing will ever change that. They cling their mugs together. While interrogating a group of lawyers Cameron freaks when one of them says that his dad ran a scheme to take money from a bunch of people and is now in jail with Cameron sitting pretty in his loft with all the money. Kirsten tries to calm him down. Red Eye He asks her if she is ok. She says even though he is a doctor he isn't her doctor and asks how he is doing since she feels like she never sees him anymore. They decide that the three of them should hang out. The Guest Kirsten asks if Cameron is ok. He tells her Nina is freezing him out since he's had to cancel on her twice. Later she asks if he's heard from Nina, and she tells him maybe Nina thinks that he is putting work before her. He asks her about Liam and is hurt she didn't tell him. She says she tried but he is always running off with Nina. He says that he thought she was ok with him and Nina dating. She slips that she was ''and then corrects herself saying that she is ok with it....awkwardly. Cameron is getting worried that she is investing too much of herself to finding her father. All In Cameron comes over to Kirsten's house to check up on her and tells her that he is worried. Later Kirsten shows up extremely upset at Cameron's apartment. She tells him she feels trapped, lost etc and then apologizes asking if Nina is there. Cameron tells her its fine and tries to calm her down. She tells him she wants her childhood and a home. She's never had one except here with him. He pulls her into his arms and she cries on his shoulder for a second and then kisses him. After she realizes what she has done she apologizes and leaves. The next day she apologizes to him again and he tells her they're fine. While stuck in a stitch Cameron talks her through it and she tells him she doesn't want to come back he has Nina and she is finally home. He says just because he has Nina doesn't mean she doesn't have him and that most people do leave sooner or later but they aren't most people. No matter what happens or how long it takes he will never leave her. Appearances: 26/26= Season 1 *A Stitch in Time *Friends in Low Places *Connection *I See You *A Stitcher in the Rye *Finally *The Root of All Evil *Fire in the Hole *Future Tense *Full Stop *When Darkness Falls Season 3 *Out of the Shadows *For Love or Money *Perfect *Mind Palace *Paternis *The Gremlin and the Fixer *Just the Two of Us *Dreamland Relationships *Cameron Goodkin: Kissed after coming out of her first stitch in A Stitch in Time and when emotionally vulnerable in All In. The two care for one another very deeply despite the short amount of time they have known each other. She figures out that he has very strong feelings towards her in Full Stop. She returns Cameron's feelings. They started dating in Out of the Shadows. For more about the pairing, visit Camsten. *Liam: Had been dating Kirsten for two years (on/off) and makes his first appearance in The Root of All Evil. He was murdered in The Guest. Trivia *When she was a little girl she use to fear that there were monsters under her bed. *She has no perception of time due to a condition called temporal dysplasia, which she developed after her dad stitched her into her mother. *In "Full Stop," it is revealed to Kirsten that she had met Cameron when they were kids and that he's been in love with her this whole time (based on most of his memories being of moments Cameron had with Kirsten). *She was given a false statement about her mother, her mother didn't die in a car accident. Her mother died of trauma after Kirsten stitched into her as a child. *Her father left her after what happened to Kirsten and his widowed wife; he was never to be seen again. *Ed told her she could touch her mother's grave picture and she found a key which belongs to the deposit bank. She found a book that was missing at Ed's place, where he was murdered. *As she was watching the video with Cameron, she knew what happened to her mother and what her father did to Kirsten. *Due to her medical condition she does not have a driver's license. *Ed changed Kirsten's last name to his last name after he took guardianship over her. *She lives in the Echo Park neighborhood of Los Angeles *In "When Darkness Falls," she explains that chocolate hazelnut spread calms her down. *In "Friends in Low Places," it's revealed she doesn't drive. *During the series premiere, it was revealed she had written a facial recognition program, in "A Stitcher in the Rye" she also wrote a radio-frequency detector app. *In "The Root of All Evil," it was revealed she can decrypt security systems and break into homes. Memorable Quotes Gallery Kirsten Manga1.jpg KirstenCameron03.jpg KirstenCameron02.jpg KirstenCameron01.jpg Kirsten03.jpg Kirsten02.jpg Kirsten01.jpg Screen Shot 2015-06-11 at 3.28.04 PM.png Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h29m00s174.jpg Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h27m48s216.jpg Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h27m38s118.jpg Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h26m50s153.jpg Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h26m39s44.jpg Stitchers1.02-2015-06-12-15h26m32s222.jpg 138890 0733 FULL.jpg 138890 0696 FULL.jpg 138890 0647 FULL.jpg 138890 0616 FULL.jpg 138890 0604 FULL.jpg 138890 0500 FULL.jpg 138890 0467 FULL.jpg 138890 0294 FULL.jpg 138890 0260 FULL.jpg 138890 0178 FULL.jpg 138890 0122 FULL.jpg 138890 0080 FULL.jpg 138890 0036 FULL.jpg Stitchers-1x06-11.jpg Stitchers-1x06-10.jpg Stitchers-1x06-9.jpg Stitchers-1x06-5.jpg Stitchers-1x06-3.jpg Stitchers-1x06-2.jpg Stitchers-1x06-1.jpg 139052 1509 FULL.jpg 139052 1469 FULL.jpg 139052 1455 FULL.jpg 139052 1241 FULL.jpg 139052 1064 FULL.jpg 139052 0915 FULL.jpg 139052 0888 FULL.jpg 139052 0812 FULL.jpg 139052 0719 FULL.jpg 139052 0667 FULL.jpg 139052 0608 FULL.jpg 139052 0301 FULL.jpg BTS-Stitchers-1x06-1.jpg BTS-Stitchers-1x06-2.jpg BTS-Stitchers-1x06-3.jpg Stitchers-1x06-8.jpg Stitchers1.04-m023.jpg Stitchers1.04-m015.jpg Stitchers1.04-437.jpg Stitchers1.04-433.jpg Stitchers1.04-427.jpg Stitchers1.04-426.jpg Stitchers1.04-424.jpg 1.10-019.jpg 1.10-020.jpg 1.10-039.jpg 1.10-042.jpg 1.10-043.jpg 1.10-044.jpg 1.10-045.jpg 1.10-047.jpg 1.10-048.jpg 1.10-049.jpg 1.10-050.jpg 1.10-059.jpg 1.10-068.jpg 1.10-070.jpg 1.10-082.jpg 1.10-085.jpg 1.10-088.jpg 1.10-091.jpg 1.10-092.jpg 1.10-101.jpg 1.10-135.jpg 1.10-138.jpg 1.10-149.jpg 1.10-152.jpg 1.10-168.jpg 1.10-173.jpg 1.10-174.jpg 1.10-175.jpg 1.10-184.jpg 1.10-186.jpg 1.10-187.jpg 1.10-188.jpg 1.10-228.jpg 1.10-230.jpg 1.10-233.jpg 1.10-234.jpg 1.10-235.jpg 1.10-261.jpg 1.10-263.jpg 1.10-265.jpg 1.10-267.jpg 1.10-281.jpg 1.10-283.jpg 1.10-285.jpg 1.10-286.jpg 1.10-295.jpg 1.10-296.jpg 1.10-297.jpg 1.10-300.jpg 1.10-305.jpg 1.10-306.jpg 1.10-308.jpg 1.10-311.jpg 1.10-312.jpg 1.10-323.jpg 1.10-325.jpg 1.10-326.jpg 1.10-329.jpg 1.10-333.jpg 1.10-368.jpg 1.10-369.jpg 1.10-371.jpg 1.10-372.jpg 1.10-373.jpg 1.10-374.jpg 1.10-375.jpg 1.10-378.jpg 1.10-385.jpg 1.10-410.jpg 1.10-414.jpg 1.10-419.jpg 1.10m-026.jpg 1.10m-031.jpg Kirsten Its my Birthday.jpg|Kirsten-It's my Birthday!!! New Suit BTS 2.0.jpg CaeVP 3UcAAJBFE.jpg Stichers-season-2-sola-bamis-emma-ishta-kyle-harris.jpg Stitchers-season-2-emma-ishta-kyle-harris.jpg Stitchers-season-2-emma-ishta-kyle-harris-sola-bamis.jpg Ca4-S4BW4AIWwBO.jpg Ca82f-yWEAA7177.jpg Ca9-tahUYAAeyLp.jpg CbDF1i3XIAAKW4j.jpg CbCeCODXIAAHWtr.jpg Ca-yBlqWcAAv08D.jpg Stitcher suit S2 (1).jpg CbImW0lWwAApQOD.jpg CbI4pHwVAAEyeQ9.jpg CbHdfH5XEAABLZh.jpg CbH3ZgSWEAEyXnO.jpg 2.0 Kirsten Clark.jpg 2.0 BTS Cameron Kirsten.jpg Cb6a7iRXIAEGtou.jpg CcZZrHQVAAAOqoY.jpg large.jpg SeriousKirsten01.jpg FunnyCamstenMoment01.jpg Stitchers-freeform-season-2-promo-ftr.jpg 664ad9080e86afb61f3def48cc47012f.jpg FB IMG 1458791421103.jpg Camsten_S1.jpg WhywouldIleave.gif Sisters.jpg Kirsten Suit S2.jpg 2016-09-02 1134.png CrB6EyiW8AEjE3R.jpg Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Characters Category:TV Show Character Category:TV Main Character Category:Appears in Season 1 Category:Stitchers Program Category:Stinger Family Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Status Unknown Characters Category:Appears in Season 3